A New Star is Born
This story is the fifth in the story series by user Tiberius64 (Klingon64 on www.fanfiction.net). The preceding stories are Celestial Feelings, If Summer Only Lasted One Day, An Interplexing Future, and The Terran Empire (to which this story is a direct sequel). As with all four predecessors, it has heavy Star Trek elements to it. It follows the pattern of short chapters and an action setting (unlike the first two forementioned predecessors). http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7326998/1/A_New_Star_is_Born Story Description Chapter 1: An Insurrection Failed A week after the events of The Terran Empire, Phineas and Isabella had already gone on a date, him and Ferb had continued inventing the impossible, and things had just gone on normally. However, on morning, Phineas receives a message from his trans-dimensional communicator that the insurrection that his parallel universe self had started against the Terran Empire (which he used to work for as of The Terran Empire) was failing due to the lack of any ability to eliminate Emperor Doofenshmirtz's regime in totality. Phineas gathers his friends together, telling them to come over in their uniforms after telling them of their predicament; Phineas dons an alternate Captain's uniform that was pale green and closed at the side, where the badge was as well. They all board the USS Phineas, which was in drydock over earth, via shuttlecraft. Everyone goes to their stations and final checks are made. To their dismay, they had exhausted all weapons in the dogfight of the previous week. They orbit earth in drydock and beam up weapons supplies once in transporter range of the Flynn-Fletcher house. After doing this, they retract the moorings and go off to rendezvous with Meap and his fleet before going through the temporal portal to the other universe. Chapter 2: An New Insurrection The USS Phineas rendezvouses with Meap's fleet in his part of the galaxy. After briefly asking for an official first contact with earth (Meap refusing the offer), Meap's fleet was off at maximum warp to the temporal portal, which it arrived at in an hour. Phineas warns the fleet that there are two possibilities: a warm welcome from the resistance or betrayal (after all, there was still some reason to doubt alternate Phineas' true conversion); he orders all ships on red alert until they ascertain what they encounter on the other side. To everyone's relief, the ISS Phineas and half the Terran Empire fleet were waiting to be joined by the USS Phineas and Meap Prime's fleet. After a greeting, alternate Phineas gives his ship compliment numbers, as well as what the other half of the Terran Empire fleet has (the loyalists). Supplies in terms of battle gear (for ground assault) are confirmed on both the USS and ISS Phineas as a ground assault is planned to follow a bombing of Doofenshmirtz's palace. Alternate Phineas reminds Phineas Prime that this whole operation is not one without great personal sacrifice for himself, which Phineas Prime acknowledges. The now-doubled fleet sets its trajectory towards earth to begin the operation... Chapter 3: The Siege The fleet stops a good distance away from the Sol System, where alternate Phineas suggests that any ship with a cloaking device come into the battle cloaked and behind the ISS Phineas while the others stay put and in waiting as backup. Alternate Phineas installs a cloaking device on the USS Phineas (a 45-minute operation) and then returns to his ship. The USS and ISS Phineas head towards earth with most of the fleet while the others stay behind as emergency backup. To their pleasant surprise, alternate Meap's fleet was attacking earth. Alternate Meap refused to answer any hailing, so alternate Phineas had his fleet decloak and attack the loyalist Terran Empire fleet. At first, the rebel ships had the advantage of knowing the shield frequencies of the loyalist fleet and being able to take down the still-loyal half of the Terran Empire fleet. However, things began to get heated, and the ISS Phineas was forced to rotate the shield frequencies every 10 seconds for safety. Soon, the USS and ISS Phineas enter through earth's atmosphere and go bomb Doofenshmirtz's palace until it is totally demolished. Phineas Prime ceases fire, having to remind alternate Phineas of the consequences of revenge-filled mindsets. Both then agree to meet on the planet surface in battle gear and 4 extra lightsabers from alternate Phineas. Chapter 4: Success and Change in Command Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Buford Prime all meet on the surface with their parallels at the wreckage of Doofenshmirtz's palace with robot guards everywhere in a confused state. With drawn lightsabers and guns. they somewhat cautiously look around the wreckage until a set of blasts is volleyed at them from an unknown source. A resistance movement shows itself with members including alternate Candace, alternate Stacy, and alternate Django. After seeing two Phineases and Ferbs, alternate Candace has a very emotional time embracing her long-lost brothers as she cries over them and hugs them, asking if this was all real. Alternate Phineas credits his conversion for the most part to Phineas Prime. After this short episode, they all fly up for an aerial view before deciding on a place to land. They find a trapdoor (due to alternate Phineas' knowledge of the palace) and proceed down into a set of underground passages. After alternate Candace tells all the "boys" to be at the ready, alternate Django questions about the presence of girls; Candace dismisses it, only to have alternate Stacy conceed alternate Django's point. Just then, Emperor Doofenshmirtz steps out of the darkness with two lightsabers drawn. He asks the meaning of all of this, with alternate Phineas responding with his story about his conversion. Doofenshmirtz dismisses it, as he has heard all of this before. At this, Ferb Prime stuns Doofenshmirtz with his blaster. The group takes his unconscious body; alternate Phineas suggests that he put him in an agony booth aboard the ISS Phineas, with Phineas Prime objecting to such inhumane treatment. Alternate Phineas notes his error in his vengeful mindset and then makes Phineas Prime the leader of whatever the rest of the operation is to be. As they plan on what to do when they get back to the ships, loyalist robots fire at the resistance group; they all gear up for another fight with their lightsabers and blasters. Chapter 5: The Chase and a Changed Heart After a while of battle, the Norm-like robots begin to gain the upper hand with their adaptive difficulty programing. All of a sudden, however, they all in unison break out the muffin trays and say "it's muffin time!" Alternate Candace leads the teens while the robots do this in distraction. Both Phineases contact their starships and are beamed up. The USS and ISS Phineas both leave back up towards space as their captains and crew members return to their stations. After breaching the atmosphere, both starships observe that the loyalist fleet has still not lost to both Meaps' fleets. Both ships go in to aid their rebel fleet and immediately start taking damage, reminding both captains to constantly rotate shield frequencies. Eventually, Phineas Prime suggests that they all warp away into a nebula nearby the temporal portal so that the odds would be even (shields and targetting scanners useless). Alternate Phineas calls this move suicidal, but follows along and trusts him. The rebel fleet warps away and stops in a nebula nearby the temporal portal. As casualties mount in the nearly-blind battle that ensues, Phineas Prime draws the line and has Emperor Doofenshmirtz brought up to the bridge to show all the loyalist Terran Empire fleet, which he hails and which ceases fire at the knowledge of their ruler's captivity. Doofenshmirtz orders them to keep fighting and to disable the USS Phineas so they can rescue him, which causes them to keep attacking. Without shields, all hits to all ships are severe. In one instance, Isabella Prime's computer screen explodes in her face, sending her with burn wounds and in tears to the floor; Holly and Ginger Prime take her down to sickbay. Aboard the ISS Phineas, alternate Irving has the same thing happen to him; alternate Adyson and Gretchen take him down to sickbay. Phineas Prime has the ship go into a thick formation of nebulanic clouds for a respite. Phineas Prime tells the captive Doofenshmirtz that he forgives him despite him endangering his friends; he concedes that Doofenshmirtz had a tough early life, but that he had a choice about what to do with his anger and hatred despite his unfavorable environment. Doofenshmirtz says that he became what he became because of his past and the need to gain respect to make up for how he was deprived in his childhood and early life; he claims that Phineas Prime manipulated alternate Phineas into hating the Terran Empire's brutality. Phineas Prime denies any manipulation and says that he merely reminded him of who he really was after giving him mercy; Phineas Prime also tells Doofenshmirtz that the whole galaxy doesn't have to pay for what its inhabitants had nothing to do with. At that moment, alternate Phineas walks onto the bridge and brandishes a lightsaber at Doofenshmirtz (the ISS Phineas had followed the USS Phineas), saying that he has no regret for what he's about to do. He slices the ground next to Doofenshmirtz and forgives him, telling him that he no longer believes in revenge. Doofenshmirtz changes his heart and urges Phineas Prime to put him on to the Terran Empire fleet to urge them to cease the attack. Chapter 6: Two Fragile Lives Restored Phineas Prime has Irving take Isabella's communications station and hail the loyalist Terran Empire ships. Once they all respond, Doofenshmirtz urges them all to stop their attacks, saying that he was wrong in his imperial rule of evil and indoctrination in those ways. Sure enough, the fleet ceases fire; Phineas Prime has Doofenshmirtz swear that he will make the appropriate changes to radically change the world for the better. Phineas Prime then goes down to sickbay to find that Isabella has luckily not been too seriously burned. Isabella and Phineas both exchange their love through a kiss, after which Phineas says that he worries every time they face off against some maniacal version of Doofenshmirtz as a ruler because of the risk that their lives are put at. Isabella says that it was good that a countless number of people's lives were changed because of what they had done. After admiring her character, Phineas is urged to leave by Baljeet so that she can be treated further. As Phineas Prime is about to leave, alternate Phineas enters, telling Isabella Prime that she had chosen a good guy as a boyfriend. They both then return to the bridge to get Doofenshmirtz, telling him to release all of his possessions, to release the earth from forced unity, and to beware of rebellion by those who wouldn't want the empire dissolved. Doofenshmirtz agrees and the following happens: : "Phineas gave the order and some of the Fireside Girls helped escort him to the transporter room, where he beamed to the ISS Phineas along with alternate Phineas. Before alternate Phineas left, he shook alternate Phineas' hand, saying 'Courage and Godspeed, comrade. While it may be a little cliché...' Phineas Prime raised his right hand and said '...live long and prosper.' They saluted him in the same manner and stepped onto the transporter pads. 'ISS Phineas, we're ready. Energize.' In a set of light beams, the two were beamed away." Phineas (Captain, Alternate Uniform).jpg|Captain Phineas Flynn Ferb (Commander).jpg|Commander Ferb Fletcher Isabella (Lieutenant Commander).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet (Chief Engineer).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Patel Irving (Lieutenant).jpg|Lieutenant Irving (Last Name Unknown) Buford (Lieutenant).jpg|Lieutenant Buford Van Stomm Fireside Girls (Engineering Crew).jpg|Fireside Girls Engineering/Medical Team Phineas (Terran Empire).jpg|General Phineas Flynn (Terran Empire) Ferb (Terran Empire).jpg|Commander Ferb Fletcher (Terran Empire) Isabella (Terran Empire).jpg|Commander Isabella Flynn (Terran Empire) Baljeet (Terran Empire).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Patel Irving (Terran Empire).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Irving (Last Name Unknown; Terran Empire) Buford (Terran Empire).jpg|Major Buford Van Stomm (Terran Empire) Fireside Girls (Terran Empire).jpg|Fireside Girls Engineering/Medical Team (Terran Empire) USS Phineas FanFiction Picture.jpg|USS Phineas PF-01 ISS Phineas FanFiction Picture.jpg|ISS Phineas PF-01 Meap's Fleet Ship Types.jpg|Ship Types of Meap's Fleet Terran Empire Fleet Ship Types.jpg|Terran Empire Navy Ship Types Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Stories Category:Articles under construction Category:Articles Under Construction